


I don't need to look behind

by killing_kurare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru wonders if Haruka regrets her decision and misses her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need to look behind

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/): #497 - Weekend  
**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/): Trapt - Echo

 

_I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind_

 

Haruka and Michiru search the internet and magazines for people who could own a pure enough heart to contain a Talisman. Michiru watches Haruka out of the corner of her eye and sees the blonde getting more frustrated by the second. She knows it’s a futile work, that the Talisman could be in anyone, but just sitting here doing nothing would feel wrong.  
  
Nevertheless she closes the magazine.  
  
“Tell me …” Michiru starts softly and Haruka looks up. “Do you regret I found you?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Back then … when it started. Do you regret the turn your life took?”  
  
Haruka leans back. “Where does this come from?”  
  
Michiru shrugs. “I suppose you spent your weekends differently back then.”  
  
Haruka laughs a little and gets up. “I did. ‘Lonely’ would be a fitting word,” she answers and hugs her girlfriend from behind, buries her face in the soft blue hair.  
  
“So you don’t miss the past?”  
  
“Sometimes I think about it, but then I realize I’d have to live without you. And then the future looks brighter than my past ever could.”  
  
Michiru smiles and leans into Haruka’s embrace.  
  
“And if that means I have to go through all this stuff for every weekend for the rest of my life, then that’s fine as long as you’re here suffering with me.”  
  
Michiru laughs before getting serious again. “What if we can’t save the world?”  
  
She feels Haruka tense a little. “Then we’ll go down together – and that’s also fine with me.”


End file.
